walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 13: Too Far Gone
Volume 13: Too Far Gone is the thirteenth volume of Image Comics' [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_%28Comic_Series%29 The Walking Dead] that includes Issues 73-78. The members of Ricks group settle into their new roles in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and Rick, as constable, tries to make the place safer by stopping a dangerous man inside the communtiy. But the security of Alexandria's walls may have attracted unwanted attention from the outside. Plot Synopsis Abraham Ford settles into work with the construction crew, headed off by Tobin, seemingly one of the only hardened men in the ranks of the Alexandria Safe-Zone community. Tobin reveals to him that there is a feeling of strong cynicism in keeping with the survivors general consensus that there is a 'fakeness' about the Alexandria Safe-Zone. In particular, Tobin expresses a leering distrust of Douglas Monroe, from his interview process to his placement of 'pretty girls' in positions that allow him to see them on regular occasions. The work crew is attacked by a group of walkers. Tobin tells everyone to stay in "formation" but Abraham breaks off to save a woman named Holly, this bravery and skill impresses some of the work crew. Ford angrily condemned the idea that they had to allow some to die in order to save the larger group. So Abraham spurs the group to work quickly after the attack and put up more walls before more walkers swarm the area. Later that day, Tobin discussed a change in leadership with Douglas, in which Tobin revealed that he felt very cowardly for allowing others to die and feels strongly that Abraham has earned the right to lead the work crew. Meanwhile, Morgan and Michonne's brief tryst lead to a certain regret for both parties. Morgan felt of himself as an adulterer, and Michonne felt as though he was too heavily burdened by this and many other ill-conceived principles. Elsewhere, Carl bitterly reminisced Lori's motherly love while Rick attempted to unsuccessfully comfort him. During this time, Glenn successfully put Rick's plan of re-acquiring the survivors weapons into action, by infiltrating the armory during the party, and stealing back their guns. Glenn and Heath head into Washington, D.C. to scavenge for more supplies, especially antibiotics, to help Scott. Their trek into the city is a little rough and they are disappointed to find that the alley Heath typically uses is full of walkers. Rick expresses his concerns about Pete Anderson to Michonne and she encourages him to do something about it. Gabriel Stokes continues to struggle with guilt and continues to cry, pray and ask the Lord for guidance. Fr. Gabriel approaches Douglas to try and convince Douglas to expel Rick and his group from the compound. He tells Douglas that they are not good people and that they did horrible things before reaching the safety of Alexandria. Douglas turns him away, saying that everyone did what they had to so they could survive, and that Gabriel should mind his own business. Heath and Glenn continue to wait for the walkers to clear out of the roadway, spending the night on top of a building in hopes that they will clear out by morning. Unfortunately, the road is still overrun in the morning and they look on in horror as a group containing men and one woman emerge from a building and push one of their own into the zombie crowd in order to escape. Rick finds Pete sleeping on the porch of his house and becomes increasingly suspicious that all is not well in their household. After speaking with Michonne, Rick approaches Pete's wife, Jessie Anderson, to find out if there is domestic abuse happening. Jessie confirms that Pete has been changing and has become increasingly violent. When Rick brings this information to Douglas he is reluctant to act on it because Pete is a doctor. Rick and Douglas argue and Rick storms off to confront Pete. The confrontation dissolves into violence. Douglas tries to intervene but Rick pulls a gun on him. Michonne hits Rick over the head and Rick realizes that he is out of control. In Washington, D.C. with the gang (that Glenn and Heath previously saw) hearing the motorcycle engines of Glenn and Heath as they leave for the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Michonne asks Maggie to keep Carl for the night as Rick has been detained for confronting Pete about abusing his wife and son. Rick has a long talk with Douglas. Douglas explains who Alexander Davidson was and how he was forced to expel him from the community, virtually sentencing Davidson to death. He warns Rick not to make him make the same decision again. Rick confesses that he has never wanted to be a leader. He tells Douglas about what happened with Shane outside of Atlanta and that Carl killed Shane to save him after Shane became angry that he was losing Lori to Rick. Andrea heads out for her first day at the bell tower. Rick is released by Douglas and goes to see Carl. Carl is angry that Rick left him alone again and dismisses his father. Douglas tells Rick that he may carry a weapon inside the compound and that he trusts Rick to do whatever it takes to keep the community safe. He tells Rick to feel free to break the rules in order to keep everyone safe but never to question his authority again. Michonne tells Rick to get himself together and Rick goes home to sleep. After Carl walks in on Rick talking to Lori on his phone, Rick tries to explain to Carl why he has the phone and talks to Lori. Despite the antibiotics that Glenn and Heath salvaged from a pharmacy, Scott dies from his injuries. His body is dragged out while Michonne hammers a large nail through his head so he will not reanimate. Glenn argues with Maggie about that they are not having sex. Maggie explains she is still coming to terms with her attempted suicide. Andrea goes on a date with Douglas Monroe's son, Spencer Monroe, but is unable to kiss the Spencer because of memories of deceased Dale. As they are having dinner they see Pete Anderson walk by with a knife. Pete interrupts arguments with Douglas and Heath over whether Scott should have a funeral. Pete threatens to kill Rick. Regina Monroe, Douglas Monroe's wife, gets between the two men and Pete slashes Regina's throat. Rick pulls his gun then gets permission from Douglas to kill Pete for what he has done. The next issue opens with a group of scavengers fighting off zombies. They are discussing their plans to go the Alexandria Safe-Zone. They decide to settle in for the night, and attack the next day. Back in the Safe-Zone, a gunshot is heard, and Glenn has an argument with Maggie on whether or not he needs to leave and see what the problem is. Glenn then meets up with Morgan, who is also going to see what happened. They meet with the community to see Rick, and other members telling them to go back to their homes. He announces the situation is under control and that what occurred was a police matter. Rick goes to Jessie Anderson's residence and talks to her. She reveals that she is relieved by Pete's death. Rick then asks Douglas to have a funeral for Pete, which Douglas isn't too happy about. Rick has a conversation with Andrea next, asking her if she will attend the funeral. She tells Rick that Tobin is going to take her to the tower, as funerals remind her of Dale. She goes on to say that she doesn't like to think about him. Next, Heath appears at the funeral, paying tribute to Scott. The funeral is for Regina, Scott, and Pete. Father Gabriel Stokes introduces Rick to the altar, and Rick makes a speech about how people act differently during these hard times, and does not necessarily define who they are. He says that if it were not for this situation, neither he nor Pete would have done the things that they did, and that ultimately the situation is to blame. As Rick is saying that everybody should remember Pete for what he was, a gun shot is heard. Rick and others go to the gate to see who fired the shot. It is the scavengers shown at the beginning of the issue. Rick talks to the leader of the scavengers, Derek, as Abraham and others prepare with their weapons. Derek threatens Rick saying they are dangerous and desperate people who need to be let in. Rick refuses. A sniper from the attacking group aims at Rick, threatening him with the red dot on his chest. Then, Andrea shoots the group's sniper, and kills Derek as he's drawing his gun to shoot Rick. A shootout occurs between the two groups. The Safe-Zone community win the conflict, but attract hundreds of zombies with the sound of the battle. The issue ends after the shootout, and bodies are burned. Rick speaks with Douglas. Douglas says that Rick is the leader of the community now. Douglas says he has nothing left for the community of Alexandria, and the person they really need is Rick. Credits Deaths *Scott *Regina Monroe *Pete Anderson *Derek and his group *Beth *Carter (Mentioned) *Jessica (Mentioned) *Barnes (Mentioned) *Richards (Mentioned) Non-Canon Deaths *Michonne *Glenn Category:Walking Dead Volumes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Media and Merchandise